earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Aisling Drummond
History Aisling Drummond: 1983 - 2003 Aisling, or "Ace" for short, is the second child of Edward and Meryl Drummond. She was raised in Cedar Creek. When Aisling was four, she felt a strange sensation course through her body while washing up for dinner. She would learn later that there had been a massive series of explosions across the world. This was her first indication that she might be different than others and starting that night, she had terrible nightmares and a fear of the dark that would plague her childhood. Around her fourteenth birthday, Ace had what was the worst nightmare of her life. When Ace woke up, her bed was soaked in sweat, and her night-light had broke. Too afraid to move, Ace stared in horror as the shadows moved about her. It took her some time to realize that the shadows were responding to her. After she made the shadows dance, she had no reason to fear the dark anymore. As she developed these abilities further and found her nightmares to have ceased, Ace knew that she wanted to use her new abilities to help people. Word of a vigilante who worked in the shadows in Gotham inspired Ace to hone her skills. She exercised and read books on criminology and forensics. In the course of this DIY training, Ace received a note from an unknown person calling themselves 'Icarus' that recommended she seek out Alyssa Martin for help. This Alyssa certainly did help her, by brutally training Ace for weeks and ensuring she could use her power in a fight as well as giving her a crash course in basic hand-to-hand skills. Believing herself to be ready, Ace fashioned a basic costume consisting of an all-black outfit complete with padded leather jacket, black gloves, and a ski mask. At first, that was all Ace needed to fulfill her desire to help people. In Cedar Creek, and even in a few outings to nearby Steel City, Ace seemed to find little challenge. She took her lumps, of course, but she always pulled through against the simple thugs and occasional metahuman criminal she would encounter. When she was twenty, several months before Brainiac invaded Earth, Ace had her first alien encounter. It was late into summer, when Ace responded to a disturbing call on a police scanner. Arriving before the cops, Ace saw what looked like anthropomorphic rabbits kidnapping humans on the outskirts of Cedar Creek, loading them into what Ace assumed to be a spaceship. Not having time to rescue the ones already loaded, Ace decided instead to sneak aboard the ship as a stowaway. To Ace's surprise, the ship didn't go into space, but phased itself into the ground. After a short ride, the ship arrived at an underground base. There Ace discovered the space bunnies were using their human captives to make sophisticated disguises. After losing her lunch at the sight of the 'meat-suits', Ace went into action. Though she was only able to take out a few aliens, she was able to save over a dozen people that day by leading them back to the surface. After this, Ace swore she would rid Earth of these 'bunnies', but to rise to that challenge, Ace needed a team.Oracle Files: Ace Drummond (1/2) Nocturnus: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Aisling Drummond/Nocturnus is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Aisling Drummond * Character Gallery: Aisling Drummond Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Metahuman Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality